1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has to do with electric strikes which can be used to electrically release or lock a door lock. In particular, the invention has to do with a surface mounted electric strike which can be installed on a doorjamb without cutting the doorjamb.
2. The Related Art
Surface mounted electric strikes that can be installed on a door jamb without cutting the door jamb provide a flexible and cost effective solution to the need for an electric strike. One such strike is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,520 which discloses an electric door opener which can be used in either a fail safe or fail secure mode.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a surface mounted electric strike having a simplified operating mechanism and a strengthened locking mechanism.